moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Infinite Possibilities
Infinite Possibilities Campaign Summary Infinite Possibilities is an ongoing campaign being undertaken by the Magus Senate of Dalaran. This event had no outside interaction with other guilds. This event was precluded by the Tales of the Infinite series of Stories, which serve as a background for the alternate timeline the characters come from. This is a ongoing campaign and as such is a WIP Brief Summary The infinite time ways of Azeroth are unclear since the aspects power was lost. A dark future has manifested amidst the sands of time. As the infinite possibilities of time are made apparent and the time streams laid bare, this leaves but one question for the Magi of the Magus Senate...what happens when they cross? Full Summary For weeks the magus senate tracked a series of anomalies that were beginning to be made manifest. As Garrosh was held at trial in custody of the Alliance, Horde, and Pandaren, temporal disturbances began to sprout up. All the meanwhile Horde and Alliance factions tore themselves to pieces oblivious to the true dangers that were to come. Important Magi within the city who had also felt these disturbances came to the Magus Senate to act as the Council of Six was caught up in the events surrounding Garrosh Hellscream. Scouts led by Mage-Commander Alexander brought back news of developing anomalies which seemed to be appearing at random. Eventually the true nature of the anomalies was revealed by Verus Baelheit and Muzula Silverweave; chronomantic disturbances were forcing their way into existence powered by unknown means. The senate lacks the knowledge to close these rifts for now. Nethergarde goes silent The first dangers began when Nethergarde Keep sent out a general distress call to Dalaran...which swiftly fell silent. The damning silence even more disquieting then a blasting alarm. The senate swiftly mobilized to the keep where various battlemagi took charge. The unexpected occurred when the mage-commander suddenly vanished on approach to the keep, upon approaching the magi found their access barred and powerful barriers obstructing their entrance. While trying to break it down, they were ambushed by several battlemagi in Kirin Tor garb. In the confusion a few senators were injured but the foes were driven back with relatively few casualties. Their true foe appeared before them, on the other side of the shield. A man bearing almost exact likeness to the commander; a dark and twisted future version, warped by desperation, and driven to extremes by necessity. The keep was surrounded in a powerful temporal bubble which put them slightly out of phase with the guardsmen and garrisoned forces while the foul reflections of the Magus Senate did their work. After several biting taunts and hints of what was to come, the man retreated, giving the senate time to break down the barrier and run at the man who lay tantalizingly out of reach behind more barriers as the gate sealed behind them and they ran into a well placed kill zone. As the magus senate took casualties the man, now revealed to be a future version of Vanidicus, retreated to the mage tower to prepare a vast spell while he barked orders through magically augmented voices. He did not expect the senate to survive, but survive they did, with some casualties. They raced into the mage tower, smashing down barriers and managing to plow through guards imbued with dark powers. They eventually reached the top where the future Vanidicus was overseeing a series of complicated spellworks in the form of a great rubric, which powered the time field. Van linked himself to the rubric and activated its defenses and trapped the senate within powerful anti-magic fields which did not affect him. He wasted no time, teleporting to Crona Runetouch and driving him to the ground and ripped his energy from his body, taking a bite of it and throwing it away callously. As the magi tried desperately to cast as Van tore his way through the senate, inflicting many casualties the senate eventually managed to damage the rubric with weak spells, disrupting it slightly. They used this time to strike at him, inflicting minor damage before the anti-magic fields went back up. Van continued his rampage, injuring many more and getting to Verus Baelheit, ripping his energy out before his wife and using the energy to blast the worgen away, but her knowledge of spells let her recover quickly, she quickly recovered and locked blades with the deranged man and they blasted each other apart again. Another mage, Kyandra Icefire, seemed to figure out the spellwork, but before she could tell anyone, Van appeared behind her and with a void magic powered blow, began to rip her energy out, but the other senators managed to swarm the battlemage and repel him.As the senators who mad managed to escape his wrath damaged the rubric some more, Van was finally injured beyond his capacity to go on. Teleporting quickly he took Drossy, a young girl apprenticed to Arranax DeVin, hostage. Using her as a human shield he destroyed the rubric, which was providing the powerful defensive fields, and escaped through a portal, leaving a confused senate behind. The real Vanidicus soon managed to get into the tower shortly afterwards and was immediately detained for questioning. He was soon released once nerves settle down. Northrend Whites Out